


Promise me

by Skrigget



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Frontotemporal Dementia, Just sayin', M/M, Spoilers, ish, not major spoilers but still, sad fic, sorta - Freeform, spoilers for all three books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to remember… </p><p>What had happened? </p><p>The Maze –</p><p>The door opens and Thomas looks to his left. Minho is carrying a film and Newt has his hands full of coffee cops. They aren’t worried at all. They are smiling and Thomas furrows his eyebrows confused because it doesn’t make any sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is basically the The Maze Runner version of another one I did called 'My universe' which is a Teen Wolf ft. a bit of Sterek. So.

He wakes one morning and all he sees are walls practically glowing; they are so white it hurts his eyes. Thomas blinks furiously a couple of times before he settles on looking around.

He is very confused to say the least. He tries to remember…

What had happened?

The Maze –

Teresa had arrived with the note and Alby had said something about it being his – Thomas’s fault – they were in the Maze and –

It doesn’t come close to explaining why he is currently in what appears to be some sort of hospital room.

How did he get here?

Who put him here?

He searches the small room with hungry eyes and finds a few pieces of clothes randomly thrown around. A picture is hanging on the wall and next to that are a few posters of people he doesn’t recognize.

He sits up in the bed and tries to take a closer look at the picture.

It is –

Teresa. With her arm around a girl Thomas doesn’t recognize next to a boy he hasn’t seen before in his life. Next to them are Alby and Gally and Chuck and Winston and Frypan and Minho and Ben and Newt –

He closes his eyes, doesn’t want to see their smiling, oblivious faces. He isn’t sure what is going on but it can’t be good. He has to get out of wherever he is and find his friends –

The door opens and Thomas looks to his left. In enters Teresa, Minho and Newt. They are all smiling, Minho is carrying a film and Newt has his hands full of coffee cops. They aren’t worried at all. They are smiling and practically beaming with joy and excitement and happiness and Thomas furrows his eyebrows confused because it doesn’t make any shucking sense.

“Tommy!” Newt says and walks – without a limp – towards the bed in the center of the room.

“Newt – “ Thomas begins.

“How are we today, Tom?” Minho asks as he throws the film onto the bed.

“I don’t – “

“Ben wanted to tell you he was sorry he had to cancel but Brenda called and you know what she’s like,” Teresa explains and rolls her eyes.

“That bloody girl,” Newt mumbles and pulls one of the plastic chairs in the room towards the bed.

“Hey did any of you guys talk to Gally about the presentation, by the way?” Minho continues.

“Nah,” Newt shrugged. “Told Fry to – “

“What the klunk is going on!?” Thomas shouts frustrated.

The room goes dead silent.

Very slowly Teresa turns her head to meet Thomas’s brown eyes. “What do you mean?” she asks and Thomas notices how her voice is lower and slower – almost like she’s talking to a child.

“What I – no I should ask you that. What the holy hell is going on? How did we get here? How long have we been here? What happened – “

“Thomas,” Minho says and puts a hand on Thomas’ broad shoulder. “Calm down, please. It’s okay.”

Thomas is breathing heavily. “How can you say that? What is going on?”

He feels so frustrated and frightened and he wants answers – he needs them! And his friends are staring at him like he just said something terribly, like they are about to cry.

He turns his head to Newt and finds the boy staring right ahead. Thomas’s breathing gets heavier and faster.

“Newt?” he whispers but the boy doesn’t answer, he just looks at the bright, white wall with the posters and the happy picture. “What happened to me?” Thomas begs, still looking at the taller, older boy.

“It’s going to be okay,” Teresa promises but everything in the way Newt looks at that moment, everything about her voice and her words, everything about the desperate, sad look in Minho’s eyes tell a different story and Thomas doesn’t know if he wants to cry or shout.

So he settles on both.

And doctors shows up.

And Teresa and Minho quickly get up to leave but –

Newt.

He’s standing there, looking at Thomas like – like he’s broken. Like he’s broken and Newt would give anything in the world to fix him. And it makes Tomas shout louder and cry harder and he’s so, so scared.

So scared.

\---

There are good days and bad days. Good periods and bad periods.

Sometimes he will wake up and he will understand what is real - 

(all of this the hospital room the bright white wall and his friends' sad eyes and the diagnosis and the happy doctors and - )

\- but other times, he’ll open his eyes, and he won’t understand anything. He’ll think: why am I not in the Maze? Why am I not in the Scorch trials looking for the cure? Why am I not running from Wicked? Is anything real?

\---

“Frontotemporal dementia.”

“I don’t like that word,” Thomas mumbles.

Newt looks at him with his dark, brown eyes and he reaches out and takes Thomas’s hand and the younger can’t remember if this is something they’ve done for a long time or if this is the first time but he doesn’t say anything, too afraid he might hurt Newt’s feelings.

“Me neither,” the oldest answers.

“Newt?”

“Yeah?”

“Will…” Thomas can’t finish the sentence.

Will it get better?

Will it get worse?

Will the hallucinations ever change?

Will I forget about you?

“I don’t know, Tommy,” Newt answers truthfully. “I don’t bloody know.”

He leans in and kisses Thomas and something in his movements and the way his lips tast tells Thomas that this is far from the first time and he can’t help but smile.

\---

He screams.

He screams.

He screams.

“Thomas please calm down - !”

“I killed him!”

“Who? Who did you – “

“Newt! I _killed_ him! I killed him I killed him I killed him It’s my fault I should have done more it’s my fault it’s my fault it’s my fault – “

“ _Shh_ ,” a familiar voice hushes. “It’s okay, I’m okay, you didn’t hurt me, Tommy. I wouldn’t let you, it’s okay.”

He cries.

They both cry.

“Promise me,” Thomas chokes out. “Promise me you’ll never let me hurt you.”

Newt is silent for a long time. “I promise,” he whispers and wraps his arms around Thomas. “I promise.”

\---

There are good days and bad days but it’s okay, so long as they get any days at all.

And in the end Newt cannot keep his promise.

But even that’s okay.

Because sometimes Thomas looks at him and there is genuine love in his eyes. And his lips tell stories of a thousand memories he has of the two of them. Whether they are real or not, Newt doesn’t know. And often he finds – he doesn’t even care.  He loves the younger boy nevertheless. He’ll love him until there’s nothing left to love and even then –


End file.
